The Million Pound Question
by KatarinaR
Summary: "He had never been more nervous in his life. In that moment, he'd rather face a whole fleet of Daleks than the smiling Rose Tyler standing before him. 'Everything all right, Doc' She asked, sensing his discomfort. he faked a smile. 'Never been better.'" (TenRose)
1. Chapter 1

He had never been more nervous in his whole life. In fact, he would rather face a whole fleet of Dalics, than the smiling Rose Tyler who was standing before him.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, sensing his discomfort.

He faked a smile. "Never been better. What do you say, shall we go someplace _special_?"

Her face lit up. "Where ya thinkin'?"

He liked it when she smiled like that. Her face positively glowed. "It's a surprise," he said. He tried for another smile, but managed what looked like a grimace. _That's what you get for reading her diary,_ he chastised himself. But if all went well, the moment of curiosity would be more than forgiven. It _had_ to go well. After all, he knew what she'd say. He danced around the console like everything was normal. But on the inside, the million-pound question was eating away at him. He prayed that the TARDIS would get there soon, he couldn't hold it in much longer.

Rose sat in the jumpseat, twirling a strand of long blonde hair. when she caught him looking, she grinned. Her words echoed in his mind. _I'd do anything for him._ My _Doctor._

And suddenly, he voiced his question without even meaning to.

"Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

Several emotions flashed across her face before she answered,"What? I can't!"

Whoops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sorry, I didn't let you guys know that there'd be an update. Than ks for reviewing, (And spell checks.) I hope this answers some of the questions left at the end of the last chapter.**

 _"Rose, will you marry me?"_

 _..._

 _"What? I can't?"_

"But why," the Doctor asked. Afterwards, he would mentally slap himself for sounding so pathetic. "I thought- I thought that maybe..." he turned the color of a tomato. This was ridiculous. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out. Never mind."

"Oh, Doctor, that's not what I-"

The Doctor interrupted her. "Well, I promised to take you somewhere special, and now I have! Step outside, and you will see the most amazing planet in the whole universe! Well, at least in my opinion. What are you waiting for? Don't you want to see where we are?"

"Oh Doctor, won't you let me explain?" Rose had pain etched in all her features, but to this, the Doctor was oblivious.

"No explanation needed, Rose. I was just being stupid." His face was a mask of false cheer. He threw open the doors. "Now come on. You'll want to see this."

He walked out into the bright sunlight.

"Doctor, wait. I- I really do love you, it's just that-"

The Doctor froze. "What was that?" He turned around slowly. "What did you say, Rose?"

"I love you. I just- you don't do domestics. Right? I would gladly marry you, but I know you don't like that sort of commitment. I just want you to be happy," Rose said, blushing.

 _Now_ it all made sense. he had told her before, pushed her away so much, that she must not have seen his love for her was past friendship. But her diary had made him realize that she liked him back too. _My Doctor._ Yes, he was hers alright.

"Rose, I don't do domestics. Not at all. But I would do anything, so long as you could be there beside me for it. And why would I ask you if I didn't- if I couldn't- if I don't... really sorta actually love you too," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Rose smiled again, her face illuminated by the two suns. "Well, in that case, Doctor, I would be _happy_ to marry you."

The Doctor didn't know what to do. He just stood there, until Rose rushed into his arms. She mumbled something into his chest that sounded like another _'My Doctor'._ They stood that way until he remembered where they were.

"Come on Rose," he said. "I have something to show you."

She pulled back from his chest to see an orange sky, with two suns rising in the east and the south. The TARDIS was parked on the peak of a mountain, where they could see for a hundred miles. On the horizon, a large citadel stood, tall and proud.

"Welcome to Gallifrey," the Doctor said.

 **Alright. I am thinking of another few chapters, like: night before wedding, wedding, picking out baby names, etc. Please review. Thanks,**

 **Katarin.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 _Sorry guys for the unusually long wait. I'm usually pretty good at updating. If you have any post-marriage prompts, T ONLY! then I would be happy to write 'em up for you. Thanks,_

 _Katarin_

 **You Look Good In White**

"This one," Rose asked her friends.

"Ummm, no," said Sarah Jane. "It fits too tight, I can tell."

"Hey, this one looks great on her! It fits _nicely_ , _"_ said Jack. "Go for it, Rosie."

"Jack Harkness! In three weeks, or possibly tomorrow, for me, I will officially be 'off the market' for good! You aren't supposed to flirt with me, you know how much the Doctor hates that," Rose reprimanded. "I'll never get done with you two here!"

"Maybe I can help," said a male assistant, with familiar brown eyes. "I know the perfect one for you!"

Rose smiled, and let him lead her over to another rack. The dress he pulled out took her breath away. It was soft ivory silk that hugged her curves and was covered in a lace overlay. The skirt practically floated.

"It looks like something from the future," whispered Rose. "How much?"

"Ahh, this has been reserved just for you," the shopkeeper said.

Rose shrugged. Maybe her future self had done it. "Thanks so much," she said with a grin. I'll go try it on."

The shopkeeper smiled at her retreating back. "Rose," he called.

She whirled around. "How do you know my name," she asked.

"Ahh, well that is private. But you will find the enclosed necklace it a very suitable color. I picked it out myself."

When Rose pulled out the necklace in the dressing room, she gasped. It was TARDIS blue!

"DOCTOR," Rose yelled. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THE DRESS YET!"


	4. Chapter 5

**The Million-Pound Question**

A Strip of Blue Silk

 **Two updates in two days! I am on a roll here, guys. MAJOR CHANG ABOUT TO OCCUR GUYS! (Spoilers!)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Katarin**

Rose woke up an hour after her wedding ended. Her eyes fluttered ope, to see a concerned Doctor, a pensive Vincent van Gogh, a bored Beethoven, and her panicking mother. The Doctor leapt up in suprise when he saw she was awake.

Echoing her thoughts, he yelled,"She's awake!" Everyone else (there were many others in the room, too.) ran over.

"Do you remember what happened, Rose?" Her mother's forehead was wrinkled in concentration.

 _He pulled a length of blue silk from his pocket, wrapping it around one of his hands. He handed the other end of it to her, their hands touching only briefly. "It's never been done before, you know," he said to her quietly. "A Time Lord and a human bonding, I mean."_

 _Rose grinned. She'd been smiling a lot that day, and it was no secret why. Jack too was grinning form ear to ear, silently saying,'I knew it. I called it!'_

"It's coming back... slowly," she said.

 _As soon as soon as the silk was secured, he whispered his name. Oh, his name. So beautiful. But she'd always know him as the Doctor. Never that other name. But then a burning sensation hit her. It started in her hand, and then spread to the rest of her body._

"I'm going to run some tests," the Doctor said, running to grab his sonic from a nearby table. Jack gripped her other hand, and smiled. Both he and Rose knew what her mother would say about those tests.

"Hold it! You may be her- her... husband," Jackie Tyler growled,"But I am her mother. And you will not run those tests without my permission."

"I'm just checking to see what happened, Jackie. I want to know if it's dangerous."

Jackie sank to the ground."Just make sure she's safe," she murmured.

"Of course," he whispered back, crouching down to meet her eye."I promised. Now then," he said cheerfully, let's get this started, shall we?"

DW

The Doctor waved a scanner over her body, still wrapped in her wedding dress, and then he took a DNA sample from the inside of her mouth.

"You are a strange man," van Gogh spoke for the first time."Very... alien."

The Doctor laughed mirthlessly."You've got _no_ idea."

"You blindfolded me, and then you made me come into this mansion of yours. Just to paint your portrait. I'm no good, haven't you heard?"

"No,no. Never say that!" The Doctor walked briskly toward a 62ed century computer."Just ahead of your time, that's all. Now, let's see what the data says."

 _As soon as the burning reached her head, Rose began to sway."Doc-" she began. And then everything was black._

The computer bleeped and flashed, and then the Doctor gasped."No, that's impossible. Not probable, really. But just the right combination of excitement and love would do it..."

"Doctor," Rose chastised him."Care to explain?"

He turned toward the party, inexplicably pale."Get that stethoscope, Mr. Poe."

Once Edgar Allen Poe had retrieved it, he held it to her chest."Listen," he said, and he held it to her ears.

 _Buh-buh-buh-BUM. Buh-buh-buh-BUM._

Her heart beat, and then the beat was echoed back, just as strong. That could only mean one thing. Two hearts. Two.

"It happened as soon as we bonded. A wedding present. From an unexpected guest."

Rose knew the answer, but she asked anyway."Who?"

"Bad Wolf."

DW

After they got Rose back on her feet, no one was sure whether to celebrate or be silent.

Alexander the Great spoke first."There is still wine..."

Then Beethoven commented,"And I have a good dance in mind..."

Jack instantly perked up."Dance?" He turned to Nefertiti."Dance," he said again, waggling his eyebrows. Nefertiti giggled, and clasped their hands.

"And cake," the Doctor cried."With silver ball bearings!" He grabbed Rose's hand, the Time Lord and Lady smiling. Their new mental bond allowed them to say one word in synchronization.

"Run."


	5. Chapter 6

**The Million-Pound Question Chapter 6**

 _A Blue Blanket_

Rose nursed her poked finger as she searched the infirmary for a bandage. She had punctured her skin while making an attempt at sewing. Her project, a deep blue blanket, was discarded in the corner of her and the Doctor's room. She bent down to check a low cabinet, and then cursed when her swollen belly prevented her from bending down low enough. The cabinet slowly slid upward, and Rose smiled.

"Thanks Old Girl," she said brightly. In the cabinet, there was a bandage just the right size, so she applied it quickly, and with a sigh, resigned herself back to her task.

Back in their room, Rose sat down with the piece of blue silk, not unlike the one she had used at her bonding ceremony not three months ago. These Time Lord pregnancies went about twice as fast as a human's did- so she was almost due. She shifted, adjusting in her rocking chair. She picked up her needle- which the TARDIS had replaced twice- and began to sew another crude line of stitches. That's where the Doctor found her an hour later, toiling over that same blanket.

"Come on love, how much time have you spent with that thing today?" He came bearing a cup of tea, and a plate of Jammy Dodgers. (He had eaten half already, but Rose didn't need to know that.)

"A little while,"Rose said. When the Doctor coughed something about being evasive, she sighed and said,"Four hours today, three yesterday, and three the previous night."

He shook his head, smiling at his wife's tenacity until he noticed her hands."What happened?" He knelt beside her, and gingerly cupped her fingers.

"I kept pricking myself," she said, embarrassed.

He rubbed her fingers gently."Come on, love. Don;t work yourself so-" he gasped, and fell backwards. He leaped back up, and ran to her stomach."I can hear him," he cried. Seeing Rose's confusion- her telepathy still wasn't so good- he touched her temples.

Rose gasped too. In the back of her head, there was a faint voice. It came in a small whisper, a slight tickle in a corner of her mind. She felt her eyes well up.

"His telepathic skills are beginning to function," the Doctor explained."He's reaching out to us now." He laid his hands on her midsection, and smiled."I showed him the blanket, and he said it looks wonderful."

"Well then," Rose replied,"I have a month and a half left. Better get this done."


End file.
